Incomprehension
by indecisive-ays
Summary: "Rocket growled and Thran and Ahito both had to put all their strength together to stop him from banging his head to the desk." Follows "Hot" and "Horror". Dedicated to FemaleSpock and Gerkyhen, whether they want it or not.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Follows: "Hot" and "Horror".**

* * *

**Incomprehension**

The signs were scattered all over the place.

Excuses to sneak back into her room at all times.

Being caught with her laptop when she said she'd be reading books.

Pages clicked off whenever he entered the room.

Fidgeting when she sat down in front of a computer in public, her hand aching to type the first letters that would send her to a certain website.

She was obsessed.

She was disobeying him.

* * *

He first asked Mei's help –Rocket told her to keep Tia away from her computer at all costs.

Three days later Mei looked apologetically at him; there weren't any shops left she could drag Tia into. And by the way, he owed her loads since all those trips had ended in her, rather than Tia, purchasing all sorts of things.

Rocket was not happy with being tricked into investing on something that would put a foolish grin on D'Jok's face.

It wasn't hard to convince Micro-Ice to volunteer to star in her next video; but the young boy chickened out when apparently Tia asked him to cosplay as Sinedd so that she could upload it to a "shrine" or something. He said he was scarred for life, were there shrines to worship Sinedd? Was Tia a disciple? How was Rocket not going mad yet? Was he also participating in such a religion?

Rocket marched off grumbling about burning down shrines.

Ahito was slumbering when Rocket and Thran worked hours into the night to block access to any and every website with "inappropriate content" –as they called it. Ahito woke up to find them fast asleep over the table; exhausted but triumph.

Mei reported it took Tia a few seconds to hack through the barriers they had created and she was now happily surfing through pages and pages of photo manipulations of Sinedd and Rocket in tempting situations. Which, by the way, were kind of hot.

Rocket growled and Thran and Ahito both had to put all their strength together to stop him from banging his head to the desk.

* * *

"This has to stop," Rocket barged in without as much of a knock on the door.

She jumped up and nearly dropped her computer:

"Rocket!" she sat up and looked at him innocently, "What is the matter?"

"This!" he struggled the gadget from her hands and clicked on the latest page once he got a firm hold on it, "This whole Rocket/Sinedd thing has to stop! It's eating you up, you've been locking yourself into your room all the time! You don't even talk to me and you... what's this even... it's..." she made an urgent sound and attempted to grab it back when he turned to look at the page. His eyes widened. "You posted 'Dammit Rocket' on here?"

"Just the lyrics," she said hurriedly, "I was going to get Micro-Ice to dress up as Sinedd and sing it but he didn't want to and then I gave up on recording it myself and making a fanvideo of you two because I thought you'd be mad but... everybody loves it by the way; they say it can be the official march of the ship."

He looked at her not understanding a word she said.

"Ship?" he asked meekly.

"It's short for relationship," she explained.

He handed the laptop to her and backed out with that incomprehensive expression looking like it was carved onto his face.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Rocket, what the hell?"

"Sinedd?" he paused and checked his watch to see if he could actually distinguish anything familiar from the raging close-up of a face, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Sinedd's breaking voice answered, an octave higher than usual, "Your star-crossed lover or whatever the fucking hell those lunatics call us; shame on you for not answering with a sexy voice and for further not realizing it's your super secret boyfriend!"

"Well, your shrieking voice is far from sexy too," he leaned back and sighed, "So you learnt about it."

"I learnt about it alright. All my fans have been sending me mails on how they'd love me to sing songs with you and... are you fuelling this?"

"What? No!" Rocket frowned, "Why would I?"

"It may be a trap to mess with my performance, you..."

"Shut up, I'm doing no such thing," Rocket was past decorum now, "Although..."

"What?" Sinedd looked even more pissed now, "What? What are you thinking?"

A devilish smirk broke onto Rocket's features.

Sinedd suddenly looked like he regretted ever making the call.

* * *

**So... I had an urge to continue this little universe. Many credits to FemaleSpock and Gerkyhen who gave me the original prompts :) I know it's not much but I'm dedicating this series to them also as a thank you for their lovely reviews on my other stories. You guys rock!**

** I'll add one more part to this series and then it'll be done. I'm not sure if it'll be as good or funny as I hope it'll be, but hopefully you'll like it.**

**Ah, and Tia is probably a bit out of character, but I'd be really scared if fangirls were not acting a bit out of character for ships they are obsessed with and are really like that in real life O.o so I'm caricaturizing her a bit on purpose (but hopefully not too much?). Sinedd and especially Rocket are to go a bit batsh*t crazy for the upcoming part, too. So beware of OOCness. I'm sorry I couldn't stick to their original selves :( **


End file.
